Antiguos camaradas
by Kyong
Summary: Aquella sonrisa sádica...Oneshot de TakasugixKatsura. Lemon.


_ADVERTENCIA: Esto es LEMON séase, sexo explícito. Aparte de que he introducido mal vocabulario y creo que un pelín de violencia. Yo ya te he avisado, si no estás acostumbrado te va a parecer un poco bastante grotesquillo XD El que avisa no es traidor (8) _

_Y bueno parece que se me ha dado la corriente XD Esto lo he escrito en menos de una semana como si le hubiera robado la inspiración divina a Lunnvic (8)_

_He aquí un one-shot de TakasugixKatsura (o Takatsura como algunos le llaman) de la fabulosa serie llamada Gintama~ All hail Gintama!! 8D_

_No tengo mucho que comentar XD En realidad sí, vale, pero es que ahora no me acuerdo XDU Simplemente dar las gracias por las reviews que recibí con el fic de Rain que me hicieron una ilusión bárbara *-*_

_Y bueno, ya os dejo de dar el coñazo~ (¿Cuántas veces puedo decir "y bueno" en un día?... -`w´-U)_

* * * *

Aterrizó limpiamente. Aquellos bastardos del Shinsengumi le habían obligado a abandonar la seguridad de los tejados de Edo a base de cañonazos. El maldito bakufu les había vuelto a proporcionar artillería de gran impacto. Maldita sea, algún día se las devolvería todas juntas, pero posiblemente no ese mismo día, que le venía un poco mal.

Se había visto forzado a separarse de Elizabeth en un desafortunado encuentro con uno de los capitanes del Shinsengumi y ahora se encontraba en un callejón recuperando el aliento lo más rápido posible.

Debía darse prisa, las sirenas de los coches y los gritos de "¡Katsura, bastardo! ¿¡Dónde te escondes!?" se iban acercando. Desde luego eran una panda de escandalosos, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Había principios para todo y por supuesto eso incluía actividades como la persecución. Era de suponer que debía de haber un predominio en la sigilosidad del persecutor. Y bueno, ellos a ojos de cualquiera estaban montando un buen espectáculo sacado de una película de acción americana y para perseguir a un solo hombre ¿Y ellos se hacían llamar samurais? Únicamente parecían paletos con katanas que se habían sacado el título en la tómbola de las fiestas del pueblo.

Esbozó una sonrisa. Así no le iban a capturar en mil años aunque él tuviera que huir a la pata coja.

-Idiotas… -pensó en voz alta - ¿samurais? No me hagas reír… ni siquiera son capaces de ocultar su presencia.

-Tu no eres un buen ejemplo de ello ¿no? Zura.- Una voz que Katsura reconoció perfectamente salió de las sombras del callejón para apuntar con el filo de la katana al cuello del samurai de pelo largo.

"No es Zura, sino Katsura"

Sí, claro. Cualquiera diría eso en ese momento y a ese hombre.

Era uno de los criminales más peligrosos. Y era responsable de la muerte de varios cargos del bakufu y también había sido el más agresivo en el grupo de samurais que se habían levantado hace unos años contra el ejército de amanto.

Takasugi Shinsuke estaba en aquel callejón con un antiguo camarada, Katsura Koutarou. Estaba enfrente de él y le apuntaba al cuello. No era una situación envidiable según lo miraras.

-Takasugi…

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Zura.- Para variar mostraba aquella expresión sádica tan suya.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

El pelilargo no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada envenenada. La última vez, je, que sentido del humor más enrevesado tenía aquel maldito tuerto. La última vez que se habían encontrado fue durante el altercado con la espada Benizakura.

Uno de los esbirros de Takasugi había intentado matarle sin éxito y después Takasugi había hecho lo mismo. Benizakura resultó ser una espada maldita que absorbía a su portador y Gintoki había tenido que ocuparse de ella mientras Katsura escuchaba las verdaderas intenciones de Takasugi: destruirlo todo.

Takasugi odiaba al mundo. A ese mundo que les había arrebatado a su maestro tanto a él como a Gintoki y como a Katsura. Le invadía un fuerte sentimiento de venganza y de odio y por ello planeaba destrozarlo todo hasta quedar satisfecho.

¿Quién recordaría con cariño a Takasugi? Y lo que era más ¿Quién guardaría un buen recuerdo de un antiguo camarada que aparte de intentar matarte había lanzado a la furiosa banda de piratas espaciales Harusame contra ti y tus compañeros?

-Diría que es un placer verte de nuevo, pero aún tenemos asuntos pendientes contigo. –Mientrás hablaba Katsura no hizo además siquiera de oponer resistencia y esto no cambió cuando el filo de la espada le rozó el cuello.

-Oh Zura…¿Aún seguís cabreados porque no soy vuestro camarada?- Cuando terminó de hablar un hilillo de sangre brotó de la garganta de Katsura. Este reaccionó por fin desenvainando, contaba con que el tuerto bloqueara rápidamente su ofensiva y así fue.

El sonido de las hojas cruzándose inundó por segundos aquel oscuro callejón. Ambos samurais permanecían impasivos mirándose el uno al otro. Lo único que es escuchaba en aquel callejón era el circo del Shinsengumi que se iba acercando hacía donde estaban ellos.

Katsura chasqueó la lengua. Huir del Shinsengumi no es que fuera tarea difícil, pero si encima aparecía Takasugi la cosa se complicaba. Tenía que pensar fríamente como actuar pasa salir airoso de esta.

Tenía que idear un plan, pero al final no fue necesario.

Takasugi se separó de el sin hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa de su cara y envainó de nuevo.

-Je… veo que estás ya bastante ocupado escapando de los perros del gobierno, dejaré que ellos se encarguen de ti esta vez.- Los ruidos de las sirenas eran cada vez más cercanos y Katsura se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Si no salía de allí iba a ser presa fácil.

Bajó la guardia durante unos segundos en los que se asomó por el callejñón. Huevo que Takasugi aprovechó. Empotro al samurai contra la pared sujentándolo por ambos brazos y acercando su cara a la suya.

-¿¡Pero qué..!? ¡Bastardo! ¡Sueltame!

-Eres… demasiado confiado Zura.-Murmuró el tuerto mientras acercaba su rostro al cuello de este y lamía el corte de su cuello.

Katsura abrió los ojos como platos y le empujó librándose así de su aprisionamiento. Ante esto Takasugi ni se dignó a cambiar aquella expresión que le caracterizaba. Iba a replicar pero la luz de uno de los coches iluminó brevemente aquel callejón.

-Abayo Zura. –El samurai tuerto pegó un salto para aterrizar en uno de los tejados de las casas del callejón. Katsura se limitó a mirarle desconcertado mientras este se colocaba el sandogasa.- Ya nos veremos.- Y dicho esto desapareció.

Zura se quedó unos segundos en el mismo lugar hasta que el circo del Shinsengumi le saco de sus pensamientos. Enfundó la katana y abandonó el lugar rápidamente.

*** * * * ***

¿Qué diablos había sucedido? Katsura le seguía dando vueltas a los sucedido aquella tarde.

Había conseguido escapar del Shinsengumi sin problemas y había vuelto a reunirse con Elizabeth. Era la aparición de Takasugi en el callejón lo que le desconcertaba. No le habñia dicho nada a nadie y tampoco había ido a visitar a Gintoki para avisarle de que el antiguo camarada estaba por los alrededores. De alguna manera supo no debía contárselo a nadie hasta no estar seguro de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir y para eso lo ideal era dejar de darle vueltas al tema o le saldrían canas y tenía que tener una buena imagen ante los demás miembros del Joui, que era lo principal.

Repasó mentalmente los planes del Joui para el día siguiente. La reunión con el resto de los miembros había sido adelantada ya que ninguno incluido él mismo estaba dispuesto a perderse la reposición del culebrón que emitían esa tarde. ¡Estaba realmente interesante! Por fin saldrían de dudas y sabrían si el nieto bastardo de Matsumoto pertenecía a aquel samurai de la cicatriz en la clavícula o sin embargo era hijo del mensajero del general corrupto ¡Que ansioso estaba por verlo!

Estuvo recordando los antiguos episodios mientras preparaba el futón y se disponía a dormir. Cerró las puertas, se tumbó en el futón y cayó dormido al poco tiempo.

*** * * * ***

Despertó en mitad de la noche sobresaltado. Había tenido un sueño un tanto extraño. Se incorporó y se llevo una mano al rostro.

Había soñado que la puerta corredera que daba al patio estaba abierta y que Takasugi observaba a través de ella. La atravesaba y la dejaba entreabierta para después acercarse a él lentamente con la mano posada en la empuñadura. Se paraba y se quedaba un rato observándole como si le estuviera analizando para después mostrar una sonrisa que Katsura sólo había visto aquella vez. Se agachaba lentamente y sin hacer ruido y aproximaba su rostro al de este como si quisiera robarle el aire que respiraba. Y fue en ese momento cuando despertó.

Se incorporó y se llevo la mano a la frente. Desde luego le daba la sensación de que se estaba volviendo loco. No sabía de donde surgían estas ideas ni estos pensamientos. Se frotó el entrecejo intentando apartar estas imágenes de su cabeza. Cuando bajó la mano se dio cuenta de un detalle que le dejó de piedra. La puerta que el había cerrado antes de acostarse estaba ahora entreabierta.

-Siempre he pensado que te pareces a una mujer Zura. – La voz de Takasugi Shinsuke provenía de la pared anterior a él. Katsura se giró rápidamente con la intención de levantarse y ponerse en guardia pero el otro fue más rápido. Le sujetó por la espalda de manera que no podía mover los brazos ni hacer cualquier movimiento que para liberarse.- Especialmente cuando duermes… este pelo largo tuyo… no te hace muy masculino.

-Cabrón…¿Cómo demonios has entrado? –Katsura estaba acelerado. Intentaba liberarse del abrazo de Takasugi pero no de la manera que él quería ya que las piernas las tenía entumecidas.

-No te preocupes Zura… aún no me he transformado en espíritu, por la puerta por donde sino.-Mientras decía esto pasó la punta de la lengua por el cuello de Katsura haciendo que se estremeciera.- Oh… incluso tienes el mismo sabor que una mujer.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Suéltame!

-¿Soltarte?...-Katsura pudo notar que el otro se estaba riendo aunque no emitiera sonido alguno.-… ¿Y perder una oportunidad como esta? ¿O es que ya te has olvidado de la última vez? –Esto último fue casi un susurro la oído y tuvo un efecto paralizante sobre el pelilargo.

Desde aquello había llovido mucho sobre Edo. Fue antes de que el grupo de samurais rebeldes se enfrentara al ejército amanto. Después de un nivel de alcohol en sangre elevado los dos samurais entre una cosa y la otra habían terminado en durmiendo en la misma cama. Después habían actuado como si no hubiese pasado nada. La vida siguió siendo igual que siempre.

-Aquello no fue más que un error.- Katsura habló con el tono serie por el que se le reconocía. –Además, no entiendo porque quieres esto ahora. Estoy completamente seguro que por ese mundo por el que te mueves habrá más de una fulana dispuesta a acostarse contigo de manera gratuita.

Este comentario no le debió gustar mucho al tuerto. No llegó a saber como pero cuando quiso darse cuenta Katsura se encontró a si mismo tumbado en el futón debajo de Takasugi que le había empujado con cierta violencia y aún le sujetaba los brazos. Estuvo forcejeando durante unos segundos hasta que se fijo en que la sonrisa de Takasugi había desaparecido. En su lugar había aparecido un gesto que no expresaba emoción alguna, simplemente le observaba. No supo descifrar aquella mirada. Takasugi aprovechó que había bajado la guardia y le puso las manos en la garganta como si tuviera la intención de estrangularle.

Katsura notó que se quedaba sin aire. Intentó quitarse las manos de este pero la falta de oxígeno lo hacía todo más complicado. Trato de librarse inútilmente y al final dejó de intentarlo. La cabeza le iba a estallar y le fallaban las fuerzas. Dejó caer los brazos y se limitó a observar a Shinsuke cuya imagen era cada vez más borrosa. Le empezaba a costar cada movimiento que hacía. Volvió a intentar liberarse pero sólo consiguió apoyar la mano sobre las de este.

Momentos después notó como sus pulmones volvían de golpe a llenarse de aire, señal de que le había soltado. Se incorporó y empezó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire y a toser como si lo fueran a prohibir. Cuando por fin recuperó el aliento se llevó la mano a la garganta y se frotó en el lugar donde las manos de Takasugi habían estado haciendo presión. Luego miró a este con la intención de pedirle explicaciones y se encontró con que este aún no había cambiado de expresión solo que esta vez en vez de mirarle a él observaba su mano.

Estuvieron un rato así, en silencio, sentados el uno frente al otro. Sin decir nada y sin apenas moverse ninguno.

Le había molestado y bastante además. Aquel comentario por parte del pelilargo había surtido efecto sobre el otro samurai aunque no entendiera porque.

Permanecieron así durante unos segundos más hasta que Takasugi volvió a dirigirle la mirada haciendo que el otro se estremeciera.

Se aproximó a él. Puso una mano a un lado de Katsura y con la otra le agarró la nuca y le atrajo hacía él obligándole a besarle. El pelilargo abrió los ojos como si fueran a salirse de sus órbitas. Se separó bruscamente quedando a escasos centímetros de el tuerto.

Era inútil resistirse. Su olor le embriagaba, le atraía hacía él y hacía que su pulso se acelerara y su cordura amenazaba con desaparecer de un momento a otro. Aquel hombre le estaba volviendo totalmente loco. Su respiración se mezclaba con la suya y su corazón se aceleraba cada vez má volvió a acercarle hacía él y esta vez no ofreció resistencia alguna.

Era Takasugi quien le guiaba. Empezó besándole suavemente, con delicadeza y progresivamente le fue besando con más intensidad y agresividad. Katsura enredó las manos en su pelo atrayéndole, buscando el contacot de su piel y con al suya. Takasugi apenas le dejaba hueco para respirar y el calor que le provocaba hacía que elementos innecesarios como la ropa estuvieran fuera de lugar.

Como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos, Takasugi empezó a desnudarle. Le desabrochó el obi y le fue despojando del kimono. Luego empezó a mordisquearle el cuello y los hombros como si quisiera devorarle, y esto lo acompasaba con las caricias sobre el pecho y su abdomen.

Katsura ya no era casi consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Takasugi le acariciaba todo el cuerpo y ya no era capaz de reprimir los gemidos que este le provocaba.

Enredó la mano aún más entre el pelo del tuerto haciendo ademán de tirarle de los mechones como señal de que parara. Este levantó la cabeza para mostrarle la misma expresión que anteriormente. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos. En la habitación solo se escuchaba la respiración acelerada de Katsura.

Estuvieron así un rato, mirándose el uno al otro. Las palabras estaban de más, ambos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir de un momento a otro pero permanecían inmóviles como si esperaran algo del otro o simplemente disfrutaban de la tensión evidente que había entre ellos.

Al final fue Katsura quien rompió aquella quietud. No debía parecerle justo haber sido el único que había sido despojado de su ropa y empezó a hacer lo propio con el tuerto. Este permaneció inmóvil , observando como este le despojaba de su kimono de color escarlata en silencio.

Cuando le dejó los hombros, el pecho y el abdomen al descubierto pudo ver la cicatriz que el mismo le había infligido aquella vez. Una larga serie de recuerdos se le empezaron a acumular en la cabeza mientras pasaba los dedos por ella.

Fue Takasugi quien le sacó de su ensimismamiento sosteniendo la cara del otro entre las manos. Mantuvieron contacto visual durante escasos segundos hasta que Takasugi volvió a besarle, esta vez empujándole hacía atrás de forma que quedara tumbado sobre el futón con él encima suya.

Se besaron intensamente. Katsura acariciaba el cuello y los hombros del otro atrayéndole hacía él cuando le parecía que estaba demasiado lejos. Buscaba el contacto con su piel, en aquel momento aquella era su única meta. Quería unirse con él, formar uno solo. Sus caricias, sus besos impregnados de violencia, su olor… él en si mismo le estaba volviendo loco. Flexionó las piernas buscando rozar las suyas con las rodillas y este en forma de respuesta le empezó a acariciar.

Empezó acariciándole el cuello y los hombros. Luego fue bajando las manos y le acarició el abdomen, las caderas, las piernas hasta finalmente acariciar su entrepierna.

No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer. Aquello ya si que le hacía perder la cabeza completamente. El tuerto empezó a masturbarle cada vez más rápido mientras que le mordisqueaba el cuello y las orejas. Katsura arqueó la espalda de puro placer. Agarró las sábanas del futón esperando que este parara de torturarle. Pero cada vez iba más deprisa y Katsura notaba que aquello ya no iba a durar mucho, se llevó la mano a la boca intentando sofocar su voz, pero al final no pudo reprimir un último gemido y se vino en la mano de Takasugi.

Takasugi observó detenidamente la cara roja de el pelilargo. Este había apartado la mirada de él y se había llevado la mano a la cara como si no quisiera que nadie viera la situación en la que estaba.

Acarició con sus manos las piernas de Katsura haciendo que este volviera la mirada hacía él. Las separó y le atrajo hacía el para luego penetrarle con su miembro ya erecto.

Aquello le dolió. No era su primera vez pero aún no había conseguido acostumbrarse. Agarró los brazos de Takasugi que ahora estaban uno a cada lado y los apretó con fuerza dejando escapar un pequeño grito de dolor. Sudaba y la respiración se le aceleraba una vez más. Intentó relajarse pero una segunda embestida chafó todos sus planes, haciendo que emitiera otro quejido. Mientras se recuperaba de aquella segunda embestida notó el rostro de Takasugi a escasos centímetros del suyo y segundos después como los labios de este rozaban los suyos y finalmente como su lengua buscaba la suya. Esto podría haberse considerado dentro de lo que cabía como un acto de amabilidad por parte de Takasugi, pero como se suele decir el movimiento se demuestra andando y rápidamente el tuerto volvió a embestirle una y otra vez sin miramiento alguno.

Lo que al principio era dolor ahora se estaba transformando en placer. A medida que el tuerto le sacudía este le iba acompañando moviendo las caderas, acostumbrándose a aquello y disfrutando con cada embestida. En una de esas Takasugi le giró obligándole a darle la espalda y después volvió a sostener su miembro entre sus manos consiguiendo que los gemidos del pelilargo se hicieran casi incontrolables.

Katsura creyó enloquecer por completo. Por unos momentos sólo era consciente de la respiración también agitada de el otro. Ya no podía más, notaba que se le dormían las piernas y ya le era casi imposible ocultar sus gemidos.

Sentía que se iba a venir. Agarró la almohada y se la llevó a la boca para intentar inútilmente acallarlos. No pudo evitar que aquel último gemido resonara por toda la habitación.

* * * * *

Se ajustó las mangas del kimono escarlata y se ajusto el obi con firmeza. Faltaba ya poco para que amaneciera y se disponía a abandonar la habitación. Katsura seguía dormido, después de aquello ninguno de los dos había podido evitar dormirse. No se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde que el pelilargo había hecho ese comentario.

Se llevó la mano al vendaje y se lo ajusto para evitar que se cayera. Y miró a Zura que seguía durmiendo profundamente. Su manera de dormir le hacía parecer una mujer totalmente. Se agitó en sueños y de sus labios se escaparon unas palabras inteligibles. Takasugi acercó su rostro al de Katsura quedando a escasos milímetros de los labios de este.

Permaneció así durante un instante para volver a incorporarse, sacar su pipa, encenderla y darle una calada.

-Te agradecería que no fumarás en mi casa. Deja un olor horrible. –La voz del pelilargo hizo que este se girara para ver que ya estaba despierto solo que tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar remoto de su habitación y evitaba el contacto visual con el tuerto.

Takasugi volvió a girarse para darle otra profunda calada a su pipa de opio. Luego se levantó y engancho la katana al su cinto, para después abrir la puerta corredera que daba al jardín y cerrar detrás de sí.

FIN


End file.
